


Dreaming of You

by fallinglegend19



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallinglegend19/pseuds/fallinglegend19
Summary: PBG knows that every year that when he wakes up on the first day of school every year it's unlikely anything interesting will be happening. However what happens when his greatest dream becomes a reality?





	Dreaming of You

_Walking out of his front door he is excitedly wondering what the day will hold for himself and his best friend. His face drops suddenly as he see's Hana sitting on the front steps of her house holding her purple stuffed rabbit trying to hold back tears. He forgot today was the day Hana would be moving away; years of living next to each other were suddenly over and PBG would no longer be able to ride bikes with his pink haired friend or play bintendo with her anymore._

_With her father moving the final box into the car he walks over to Hana and points over at the awaiting boy. By this time PBG had tears already forming in his eyes and his parents had joined Hana's father by the car. Watching as Hana and PBG say goodbye both of their parents were heart broken. They knew that if Hana and her family didn't need to move away it was clear that PBG and Hana would either become best friends or be together forever._

_With a shaky voice Hana pulls PBG's attention away from trying not to cry and says; "Be sure to take care of yourself okay? Have plenty of cookies for me!" As if just remembering something Hana pulls out a small piece of paper and scribbled in neat hand writing is a number and an address. "Be sure to stay in touch PBG." Making promises that won't be kept they promise to stay in touch. PBG and Hana hug one last time as her father calls for her to get in the car they needed to get to the house before the movers did. Right before she gets in the car Hana hears her name being shouted by the green eyed mop headed boy who she had spent so much time with. "Hana wait!!" PBG runs up to the car door one last time, "I wanted to give you this before you go, so you can always remember me." Out of his pocket PBG pulls out a small blue feather and gives it over to Hana. After a final hug PBG joins his parents on his porch watching for a final time Hana and her family drive down the street, away from the neighborhood, and out of sight._

_\---------------------------------------------_

Waking up to the sound of his alarm clock PBG awakens from a dream he's had all to often. He missed her. He missed her every day after she had left and moved away. Shortly after she was gone she lost the number that she had gave him and the address of her new home so it had been years since they had spoken. "She's probably forgotten about me anyway" PBG says to no one but himself as he get's dressed for another first day of school, a tradition that has never been the same since his pink haired best friend had moved away. For many years he felt alone and like he had no one. Seeing how lost he had become his parents had signed him up for soccer as a way for him to break out of his shell, which had worked to a point but he could never shake the loss of Hana. Looking around his room one last time before he left he had noticed his roommate  Jon was gone; either in the shower getting ready for school himself or was already in the dinning hall getting breakfast before class. Either way PBG had no reason to stay in his room any longer; he shrugged on his Normal Boots jacked and slung his backpack across his shoulder and walked to class. 

\---------------------------------------------

Arriving to his class fairly early PBG was able to notice that he had several friends that would be in his class this semester. He already knew that Jon and Shane would be joining him in Miss Shizuka's class but to his left he also saw Ian and Luke from Hidden Block as well as another face he had recognized briefly from passing in the halls. Her name was Mai maybe? That was probably it but he couldn't remember but he noticed her animatedly chatting away with Mimi Santos a horrible girl in their year and every so often checking the door like she was waiting for someone to join the class. Hearing a familiar voice coming towards the classroom that he would recognize anywhere as Jon's he looked at the time and noticed he was cutting it rather close to when class was beginning. However when Jon walked in it was no longer his room mate he was focusing on instead it was a short pink haired girl that was walking with him that caught his attention. It was her. She came back into his life amazingly the same day he had awoken from a dream replaying the last moment they spent together. As she and Jon parted ways she gazed over in my direction and seemed to recognize someone. Was it me? My heart began to race as her eyes lit up. But it wasn't at me suddenly I hear Mai shout out for her to come join her because she saved her a seat and my heart sunk. Maybe she didn't see me? I turned to get up and walk to her to talk to her. I missed her and I wanted to just be able to talk to her again and finally be reunited with my childhood best friend. I was stopped in my actions as Miss Shizuka came into the classroom.

Speaking with an authority that demanded attention she spoke clearly and loudly calling for the attention of the class. 

"Good morning class. I am your teacher, Shizuka Wakahisa. You may call me Miss Shizuka. Some of you may have noticed that we have a new student this semester."

Looking back I noticed the panic that flashed across her face as Miss Shizuka called her to the front of the class to introduce herself. In a quiet voice that you really had to listen to hear she finally spoke. 

"Yes...I've just moved here. My name is Hana Mizuno. I transferred here from Amarrisu Public High School. I'm really excited to be here. I hope you'll all take good care of me from now on." A flash of realization came across my face and a silent gasp escaped my mouth, one that clearly hadn't gone unnoticed as out of the corner of my eye sitting next to Ian was Luke who had heard the noise I had just made a second earlier and was smirking at me as if he knew something that I didn't. Quickly trying to make myself look normal through the rest of the period which had been failing as I kept attempting to sneak glances at the girl who at the beginning of class had confirmed a secret that I only shared with myself, that she was Hana. My Hana, my adventurous neighbor and best friend from when I was a child. She had become incredibly shy but I knew deep down she was still the Hana I grew up with and I vowed silently to myself that I would do everything in my power to get her to remember me. 

Later that night kicking the ball back and forth I unloaded all of this to my fellow soccer teammate and a Hidden Block club member Jeff. "I'm telling you it's fate! She was brought back to me for a reason after all these years apart. We can be together like I had promised to myself all those years ago when I gave her the blue feather." Jeff looks back at me with skepticism, "I don't know man you said she didn't even seem to recognize you. How are you going to convince her your who you say you are when she doesn't even remember you or your name." He had a point but I wasn't going to tell him that not that I had time to because as I was about to kick the ball back to Jeff a high pitched scream echoed through the air and I took off running, not bothering to tell Jeff where I was going.

What I came to find was a crowed forming around two bodies on the ground. The one on top belonging to Paul from Continue? which obviously meant he was doing some ridiculous stunt that caused a poor girl to get hurt. And upon further investigation that girl turned out to be Hana! In the chaos of us all trying to check on Hana to make sure she was okay she took off running to her dorm tears in her eyes as she ran. We all quickly berated Paul about the stunt who agreed that he would find Hana and apologize for what he did. 

The next day moved as a blur, class didn't interest me so instead I focused on the question Jeff asked last night and it left me stumped. How was I suppose to get Hana to realize it was me. It had been years and clearly there was a reason she never tried to get in touch with me after so much time went by. The bell rang signaling lunch was starting. I joined the group at the table noticing Continue was missing and found them by the door waiting for someone. Pulling my attention away from them for a moment to involve myself in conversation I didn't even notice as they were walking over to the table with Mai and Hana. My heart once again was speeding up as she was walking over. Now was my chance to talk to her again even if she didn't know who I was. "So Hana, we saw that you were upset and were all worried. Are you feeling better?" She had this look on her face that made me hopeful. Little did I know there was a conflict brewing inside her own mind causing her heart to race not knowing if it was caused by her nerves or the look on my face that made her want to give me a hug. Either way I held my breath as I waited for a reply. "I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." After a few more brief exchanges Hana grew quiet and lunch was quickly wrapping up. 

That night I laid my head down on my pillow, Jon sleeping above me alternating deep breaths with quiet snores awn Jacques "slept" on her perch in the corner of the room. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I realized that this year wasn't going to be too bad. I was finally reunited with Hana even if she wasn't completely aware of who I was but at this point I didn't care. That could come later. I had been given a second chance with my best friend; one I wasn't willing to let go of and I was determined to do whatever I could to protect her. And as I shut my eyes in the back of my head I was counting down the days and hoping that by the time the Flower Festival rolled around that Hana and I would be walking around the stalls together as I slowly drifted off to sleep. Dreaming dreams about a short beautiful girl with pretty pink hair and black glasses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first fic ever sorry if it's not great! Thanks for reading


End file.
